Will he come out alive?
by aj4125
Summary: Based on the Demonta series by Darren Shan, this is a story about love, lust and demons :  How will James survive the year? Will he believe everything or will he die? Will he survive?


_Authors Note: Okay, hi my name is Acacia and I'm writing this story. I recently have lost my best friend, so if I don't write much it's because I'm still morning his death. I will add another main character into the story whoch will be Matt (The guy who died) but until then I hope you like my story, please review and like it :) cya guys_

_Peace Love and Draco Malfoy xox_

_About this Story: James thought he was going to school as usual but he was wrong, He meet this girl and she says she is being haunted by demons. He is not sure to beleive her but she is so upset so he offers to help her. Will James believe the truth when he finds out? Will he end up in love with Jane? Will he come out alive?_

Chapter 1:

It was a rainy Tuesday morning and I was staring outside the window thinking about last night when I saw her for the first time. I wasn't sure if it was a dream or not. I kept on trying to draw her but nothing could come close to what she looked like. And I mean she was beautiful, jet black waist length hair, tired up with bright blue eyes and she was wearing what looked like a black torn up dress, with no shoes. But that was what made me question if it was a dream or not. Why a gorgeous woman would be in torn up clothes and no shoes. I was stumped.

"James are you paying attention? JAMES! Go to the principal's office! He needs to talk to you! NOW!" My teacher yelled at me. Okay so I forgot to mention that my father was the principle at this school and my mother was the deputy and they loved dragging me out of class to embarrass me. I hoped for once this wasn't one of these times. I started to pack up my things and head for the door when I saw her, walking outside and I yelped.

"James! Principles office NOW!" My teacher yelled at me again. I wondered on my way to Dad's office why I saw her again or if I was seeing things. It made me think I was and it didn't surprise me. My parents said I was always off in my own little world all the time and I guess it was true. I mean because I could draw I was always drawing my worlds and it was just like I was in them. I was transformed from school or a problem in my life I just start to draw. But on my way to Dad's office I notice Mum on her way there too so I put my headphones in my ears and start blasting my music showing her that I'm not in the mood to talk about anything and that I'm in a dream world. She looks at me and smiles and starts to open her mouth then notices that my headphones and thinks twice about it and then just waves. I mean my parents are pretty cool considering they are teachers and we never have fights and I hardly ever get into trouble and all the teacher never yell at me because my father would yell at them. I head with mum to dad's office and we see the new girl that I dreamed about. I rubbed my eyes and couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"James this is Jane. You will be showing her around and getting her familiar to this school and be nice and polite and show her the RIGHT way of doing things please." Dad said to me."Sure da… I mean Mr Wright. I'll do that right away. Mrs Wright, how are you today?" I asked mum. "Good James thank you for asking. Jane could you please wait outside for James I need to talk to him and Mr Wright." Mum said to the new girl. Jane smiled and walked out of the room. "Frank do you really think that James should show such a pretty girl around school! He'll fall in love with her! Look at his dazed face. Hello James are you in there?" Mum said to dad and me. "Mum I am paying attention and I don't have a dazed look on my face." I reply and dad is just looking at us. He looks kind of studded and doesn't say anything.

"James do you think you will be able to look after Jane without falling for her? And wipe that look off your face right now!" dad said to me. "Yes sir I will not fall of the pretty young girl who is just outside waiting for me to show her around and get her used to the school" I say to my father but act just like he is my principle. He laughs and dismisses me. I walk out and see Jane again and I wonder why she is here and if I was really dreaming when I first saw her.

"Hi, I'm James. Your Jane right?" I ask her and she smiles and nods her head. She seems very shy I think to myself.

"May I have a look at your timetable to see what classes we have together?" I ask her again and she again just smiles and nods her head. I look at her in confusion.

"Thanks" I say as she passes me here timetable. I look over it and notice she is in everyone one of my classes. "Well it turns out your in everyone of my classes so I guess we're going to be spending a lot of time together. So what do you want to do know? Go to class or just hang out until lunch?" I said to her. She just stared at me then said "Why don't we just go hang somewhere quite so we can get to know each other. Okay?" And I just nod my head surprised my her angle-like voice that sounds like a nightingale bird sing a soft but beautiful and sweet that it reminded me of my grandmother that had died and left me alone in this world. We start towards the library in silence. I wanted to break it but I wasn't sure how too. I guess I could ask her about why she moved to Rose Parks.

"Hey Jane… Why have you moved here?" I asked here not knowing if she would respond I mean it is a bit of a personal question.

"Good question, well back at my old town Chadstone, my parents were killed. I can't say why because you might think that I'm crazy. They were killed about a year ago and I'm just getting out of the ward I was in because they still thought I was crazy. They still do but I said I knew it was all a mistake and they believed me. That's why I'm living with my mother's sister, Marge. I believe you know her. She is a teacher at this school. Ms Jenkins. Do you know her?" She asked me.

"Of course I know her and I think I've heard about you too. I mean I overheard Ms Jenkins talking to my mother about you and the tragedy. I heard over heard that you were covered in blood and that you were saying something about murderers and something else. Is that right?" I ask her in return. She looks surprised to be talked about and that I know a bit about her but of course I overheard mum and Marge talking, well mum talking and Marge crying on mum's shoulder while dad was standing in the background looking disturbed.

"Oh…I didn't think you would know so much. Well yes it is right but still you must think I'm crazy too right? Like you must have heard the stories about what they think I was making up?" She asked. She was putting a lot of pressure on me. I wanted to make a good impression on her and become her friend but I didn't want to lie to her at all. What was I to do?

"Well I have heard a bit about you. Mar...I mean Ms Jenkins said that you were saying that it was demons that ripped apart your family…that they could even recognise them. Is it true? Did you really think you saw demons?" I ask thinking it best to be truthful and win her trust. By know we were in the library and we had to lower our voices so we didn't get into trouble for not being in class.

"Of course not!" She practically yelled at me and started to walk away so I could see Ms Jenkins coming within ear shot. "I have never studied Japanese before, but I am looking forward to it." She changed the story so her Aunty wouldn't think we were talking about Demons.

"Well you will be in all my classes so I can help you get settled in and help you with anything you might need."

We kept playing along like this until Ms Jenkins had left. It was a boring wait but once she was gone I asked again. And answer I got was quite amazing.

"Of course I believe in demons. I saw them rip my family apart and I used magic to push them back though the portal I created. It was terrifying and when they had gone I rang the police. I was questioned and it terrified me even more. They thought I had slaughter my own family. That I cut my brother in two. That I pulled the insides of my mother. That I beheaded my father and put it on the mantel piece for all to see." By the time she had finished saying this she burst into tears and leaned against my borrowing her head in my shoulder. We sat like that for what seems like forever. Jane with her head on my shoulder crying and me trying to comfort her by singing a soft song in her ear, that my mother would sing to me if I was scared, and stoking her head. When she finally stopped crying she looked at me and kissed my cheek thanking me for believing her. I didn't know if I did but I did know that I would do anything to help her and to keep her safe from everything.

"What was that song you were singing to me?" She asked but when I refused to say it she went on, "Well whatever it is its very beautiful. I loved it and it stopped me from being scared. Thank-you."

The bell for recess finally rang. I was about to stand and then I remember that Jane was new and wouldn't really feel like sitting with us.

"Would you like me to stay and sit with you or would you like to sit with us?" I asked not sure if she would.

"Umm…nah its fine, you go on and eat lunch with your friends, I'll stay her and try to research more." She replied looking more upset than anything. I leaned in and whispered in her ear that she never had to worry anymore; I was here to look after her from now on. I kissed her on the cheek and left for recess. She looked surprise but brought her hand up to her cheek, smiling to herself.

_I have started writing the next chapter, will post it as soon as posible. REVIEW :)_


End file.
